Bye bye bye
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Por que sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado con el tiempo. Y al descubrir que el lo engañaba le daba mas puntos. "Siempre desprecias lo mas valioso y valoras lo mas corriente. Eso era lo que habia echo Kyle conmigo", esto no es un Style.


**_Hola! :D se que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics pero, jijiji la tentación 7w7_**

**_Bueno, andaba escuchando a los Backstreet boys y al escuchar esta canción dije "Oh por dios!" y me emocione. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen este fic. Será mejor el sentimiento :D_**

**_Y si buscan la canción, no es "Bye bye Love". Es como dice el titulo, ok? :D _**

**_. . ._**

**_Bye bye bye…_**

Tal vez aya sido un error, tal vez no. Lo que ahora se es que estoy mejor sin el

Sin Kyle…

Hace dos años, el yo vivíamos en un pequeño departamento. Yo trabajaba e iba a la escuela, trataba de mantener el lugar, Kyle solo estudiaba y con el dinero de la beca juntábamos para pagar la renta. Era difícil, pero era mejor… o eso creía

Kyle nunca se mostró de manera cariñosa conmigo. Mas que cuando comenzamos a ser pareja, ahí solo me dijo un "Te amo". Pero ¿Basta uno solo? ¿Qué sentirían si su pareja solo les aya dicho una vez en su relación de 2 años que lo amaba? Feo no? Pues yo sentía ese dolor…

Normalmente en mis días de descanso pasaba el dia con Kyle, viendo películas de terror. Y me dirán "Que lindo!" pero no gente. No era como en las historias que ustedes siempre leen. Donde estamos abrazados y nos besamos de vez en cuando. No

El estaba sentado al costado del sofá, y yo en el otro. Si trataba de tomarle la mano, la quitaba bruscamente. Si trataba de abrazarlo, me empujaba. Si trataba de besarlo… no me correspondía. Y eso dolía mucho

Nuestras noches de pasión no eran de "pasión". Yo lo llamaría; sexo, simple y sin sentimiento. No hacíamos el amor. Teníamos SEXO, y ni siquiera tan bueno, ya que Kyle no ponía de su parte.

Un dia decidí faltar a clases para espiarlo. Lo vi hablando con Cartman y con Kenny, eso era normal. Asta que llegaron Chris, Gregory, Pip y Damien. Eso era algo extraño, Kyle por mas lejano que estuviera conmigo, me decia todo sobre la escuela… O casi todo, ya que nunca me habia dicho que ellos estudiaban en la misma Universidad. De un momento a otro, Chris se habia ido con Greg, Pip con Cartman y Kenny. Dejando solos a Damien y a Kyle, seguí mirando mas confundido asta que note una sonrisa en Kyle, después vi que Damien le regresaba el mismo gesto. Entraron en la escuela, y decidí colarme, ellos no se llevaban.

Ese pensamiento se fue al caño al verlos besarse en la biblioteca.

"Lo sabia" pensé decepcionado. En cierta forma yo tampoco amaba a Kyle, pero le era fiel…

Esa noche Peleamos. Si, el me grito muchas veces que lo que decía era mentira. Pero, yo simplemente tenia un semblante tranquilo, ya sabia como manejar esta situación, tratar de calmarlo y hacerlo aceptar de que el me engaño, de que me habia sido infiel.

Dolerme? Para nada, Enojarme? Que ganaba? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Obviamente terminamos. Kyle siempre habia sido muy ingenuo, y por eso se enamoro del anticristo. Creyendo que este le aria feliz. Ja! Por favor, Damien es Damien y el solo usa a la gente a su conveniencia. Ya que es el Anti-Cristo, como habia usado a Pip, usaría a Kyle.

Pero que me importa. Siempre desprecias lo más valioso y valoras lo más corriente. Eso era lo que habia echo Kyle conmigo. El buscar una buena razon para seguir con el era un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo. Yo lo amaba mucho antes, pero el jamás me correspondió. He tenido bastante, podría parecer loco pero no es mentira, hice que el se fuera del departamento, a vivir con Damien. Que hice después? Nada, seguir con mi vida, aunque de vez en cuando lo recordaba. Ya no me importaba, sinceramente.

Y por eso simplemente le dije;

Adiós...

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Ok, si no saben quien es el narrador deben tener algún problema por que es obvio :P_**

**_Estoy pensando en ponerle una continuación, aunque no estoy seguro. Si quieren conti déjenme un review ;D_**

**_Los que abran escuchado la canción sabrán que no es ni romántica ni lenta. Es movida y tiene ritmo :3 (Por eso me encanta!)_**

**_Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :) ya que no se como me quedo :3_**

**_Nos vemos! :D _**


End file.
